


I'll cry if I want to

by undecidedfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe needs a hug, Other, it's so short ahhh-, let me say 'more Chloe appreciation' to let it sink in, more Chloe appreciation, platonic adrichloe fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undecidedfics/pseuds/undecidedfics
Summary: no one comes to Chloe's birthday party, Adrien comforts





	I'll cry if I want to

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! Welcome to my first fic on AO3. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no Chloe hate please!

Chloe should have honestly expected this. After humiliating Rose, stealing Alya’s phone to post rude things about Lila, even yelling at Marinette about how stupid she was. 

The deathly silent room made Chloe cross her arms. She hugged herself, biting her lip. Not even Sabrina was here. Marinette and Alya had turned her against her. 

The door opened and Chloe turned around, eyes widening-

It was just house-keeping. Chloe hid her disappointment with an annoyed sigh and turned back around. Her father was out working, doing his Mayor duties. Chloe frowned slightly as she thought of her mother. She wasn’t here. But then again, she was never here. She wasn’t here for her last birthday, or Christmas. Or the Christmas before that. Or the one before that. 

Her thoughts shifted to Marinette. Her parents were always around. She was annoying, sure, but she was nice. She was a good person. Adrien called her his ‘Everyday Ladybug’. 

Chloe felt her chest begin to constrict, and she covered her mouth with her hand. Her hands began to tremble, and her stomach twisted. Her salty tears overflowed her eyes and ruined her makeup.

Chloe didn’t even care. She deserved it. She deserved to cry. She was such a terrible person. She was so cruel. Shaky sobs spilled out of her mouth and she felt like she was choking. She was starting to hyperventilate. She couldn’t breathe, she felt like she was about to collapse. 

“Chloe?” 

Chloe froze. She hadn’t even heard the door open. She turned to meet the green eyes of Adrien Agreste. Said eyes widened at the state of Chloe. 

“A-Adrien.” Chloe choked out, and sobbed into her hands. “G-Go home, Adrikins..”

Adrien walked up to his friend, concern obvious in his expression. Chloe avoided his eyes. She looked to the side, at her feet, anywhere but at him. 

She felt warm arms wrap around her shoulders and she let out another sob as she hugged Adrien tightly, tears and eyeliner staining on his shirt. 

They stayed like that for a while, Chloe not willing to let go of her friend. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> comments?? I guess?? please??


End file.
